


Loki and Thor: more than brothery love

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bed-Wetting, F/M, Family Secrets, First Time, Hand Jobs, Homosexuallity forbidden on Asgard, Incest, Jotun Loki, Loki doesn't want to suck cock, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Odin hates his son being gay, Protective Frigga, Thor is horny, Thor loves Loki, Thor rescues Loki, Thor teaches Loki about sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, gay dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Thor 1. Loki is a virgin. Just figuring about his body. Thor has always loved Loki and now takes his chance to act on his feelings. Loki doesn't see it as wrong. Thor gets banished for incest. Frigga trys to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was quite happy. He moved through the library with a bound in his step. He was now halfway through all the books in the great library. Thor held his sword and ran the stone down the edge. He glanced up to see his little brother practically skipping towards him. He smiled as he like it when he was happy.

“Hello brother!” Loki chuckled with his cheeky grin.

“Hello yourself.” Thor was older and in appearance he was much more developed and manly that Loki. 

“I just past the halfway point.”

“Of?” Thor sheathed his sword and they began to walk to the residence.

“Of every book in the library, silly!”

“I think you have waisted too many hours reading. You should come questing with me.” Thor stopped and turned to his delicate brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I know you are worried, but you shouldn’t be. Your sedir is strong, and I will not leave you to fend for yourself.”

Loki felt this was true. “That’s not entirely the problem.”

“Please Loki, tell me how to help?”

“I don’t think you can.” He put his arm around Thor’s back and they walked together, Loki looking down. “ I know you won’t abandon me on a hunt, but I hate that I couldn’t fend for myself, that I am not strong enough to fight if you were not there. I have very powerful spells but, its different casting calmly in my room to someone running at you about to kill you!”

“But I’m always there.”

“I do read alot, but I need to know how to run the kingdom with I am king!” he joked. Thor poked his ribs and scuffed up his short black hair. “Seriously Thor. I just hate what come with the hunt.” Loki stopped again and couldn’t make eye contact. “I hate the revelry.”

“That is the best part.” Thor sounded excited. “Look I will help you celebrate if you want.”

“I don’t like to drink as much as you. I like to be conscious.” Loki half joked and they commenced moving again. 

“The warriors 3 and I are going to Jotunheim tomorrow to hunt a frost beast. King Laufey has said we can go there for the annual hunt.” Thor smiled.

“You best get your winter furs, it gets cold there.”

“Loki, I want you to come.”

“Ok, but I don’t really like going there, I can’t put my finger on it, but Laufey scares me.” Loki paused.

“He is a formidable king, but Father and he have been always working towards a common peace.” Thor open the doors to Loki’s room. “Sleep well little brother.”

“Thor, you can stay here tonight if you want.” Loki suggested, a little concerned.

“Are you still afraid of the dark?” Thor joked but Loki didn’t like the joke. He shook his head and the tears welled up. Thor knew there was something bothering him. “Loki? What’s wrong?”

Before he could get a response Loki slammed the door closed and went inside. Thor stood outside and hesitated to follow. He exhaled and went to follow but the door was seal by a ward. Thor knew he didn’t want company. He rubbed his thin beard in thought.

Thor exhaled and touched the door with his palm. “Sleep well, I will watch out for you.”

_______________

Thor headed to his room then decided in going to Frigga before retiring. “Thor! Come to wish me good night?”

“Yes mother. But more than that.”

“Loki?”

“I would say how do you know? But I figure you have picked up on his distance and moodiness.”

“Come sit down Thor.” She sat down on a long chair and Thor sat beside her. She waved off her servants. “That will be all for this evening, thank you.”  
Thor looked into her eyes and saw the concern.

“Thor, Loki is upset and he doesn’t feel he can even talk to you about it.” She said softy.

“He can always talk to me.”

“And what did he say?”

“He doesn’t want to go with me on a hunt cause he doesn’t like the way people celebrate afterward.” Thor looked at her puzzled. “I don’t get it, that is the best part.”

“Thor, I see into his chambers and I hear his sobs, I hear what troubles him. He is lonely. He doesn’t feel he has anything in common with the others. He is not a big drinker..”

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean..”

“Thor I’m not done..” she sighs. “I cannot talk to you about this, but please be mindful of him when you return tomorrow night. He likes the pace he lives his life, not yours.” Thor sat more confused and she kissed his forehead. “Be safe on your hunt and I will see you tomorrow evening.”

Thor stood up and went to leave. “Mother, can you lift the ward on his room, I want to go talk to him.” Thor was determined. He bowed and strode out back to Loki’s room.

___________________

He knocked softly and then slowly opened the door. He peered in and could not see Loki on his bed. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked in the dark room looking for him. He heard soft sobbing coming from the bathroom.

“Loki?” Thor rounded the door to see him sitting in the dark on the floor. “Hey what is wrong?” he immediately embraced him. Loki was angry that he had broken his spell but suddenly it was replaced by happiness that he was here. Loki hugged him back tightly and sobbed.

“Thor!”

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’m here.” Thor rubbed his back and then pushed back to see his face. “What is wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Loki pleaded. “I can’t find this disease in any book.”

“What disease?” Thor stroked his cheek. Loki sniffed and realised Thor was the only one he trusted. He parted his legs and reviled his flaccid penis and his hand was covered in a white sticky mess.

“It keeps happening. I don’t understand. My penis gets hard and sore to touch then this strange feelings make me ache inside...”

“Loki. It’s ok.” Thor smiled slightly.

“Don’t laugh fool! I can’t help it!” Loki was scared and confused. Thor reassured him.

“It just means you are ready for sex.”

“What?” Loki shook his head. “What’s that?”

“You know, when you find a mate to try and make babies with, or just have fun with..” Thor lifted his chin so he looked him in the eyes. “You do know how.. wait.. have you never had sex?”

“What? No you fool, how would I do something I know nothing about!” Loki stood up angry and fixed his pants. Thor grabbed his arm. 

“Loki, have you not read about how to have sex or breeding?”  
He shook his head. “I just never really looked for books on that. I don’t like anyone in the way mother likes father.”

“So you know that’s where babies come from.” Thor asked.

“I’m not that dumb. I just don’t know about what is happening to me.”

“You just were looking in the wrong place.” Thor hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Loki, you are not sick, you are just doing what you would normally do with someone else., but you are doing it by yourself.”

“Thor , I don’t like this, it hurts.” Loki cupped his hands over himself. Thor held him close and walked him back to his bed. 

“You will be fine. Its totally natural.” Thor looked around. “Loki can you cast a spell to block all-sight?”

“Yes, why?”

“I want to talk to you about some stuff, and it can be our secret.” Loki liked secrets and Thor was going to share was making him smile. He closed his eyes and cast the ward.

“Done.” Loki waiting in anticipation for his secret that he did not want Heimdall or father to know. Thor sat Loki down on the bed and he stood and began to undress. Loki didn’t understand. This wasn’t special. “Thor, I have seen you naked before, this is a pretty boring secret.”

“No brother.” Thor stood closer to him and began to fondle himself. He pulled at his large cock and groaned as it started to grow. He wanked himself hard and then let himself go. his hard shaft stood hard against his abs. Loki was in shock. “This is the first stage, it is totally normal. And quite pleasurable.”  
Loki was fixated. Thor sat down beside him and Loki immediate grasped him. Thor moaned with pleasure.

“No, Loki, you shouldn’t.” He grabbed his slender wrists.

“Thor? I don’t understand.” Loki released his grip. He then sat back on his bed a bit and spread his legs and looked down at his own penis. He touched his hesitantly. He moaned as he felt the tingle run through him. Thor looked over.

“That’s it. You make yourself hard, then you can cum. It feels really good. Trust me.” Loki closed his legs together in shame. 

“I can’t. I don’t know how to do it like you.” He wiped his tears and Thor moved over to him. he kissed his cheek softly. 

“Don’t cry.” He placed his hand down on Loki and gently squeezed him. he moaned loudly and quickly swelled under his firm strokes. Thor then took Loki’s hand and directed it back to his own throbbing member.

“Thor I thought you said no?”

“Its ok. Something feels right about this.”

“Thor, why do I feel this way?” Loki gripped Thor’s cock tight and couldn’t get his hand to move as he was too aroused from his own being touched. “I have never felt this way before. If you say it is normal, why do I not feel like this around others?”

“I don’t know.” Thor let go of Loki and then cupped his cheek. “I too am unsure, I have always wanted to touch you like this, but no other. There is something about you that makes me want to touch you like this.” Thor moved close and hugged Loki. “Loki, I love you, and I have been thinking about you for a while now.”

“About me?”  
Loki was shaking. He let go of Thor. 

“Will you let me show you how to cum?” Thor asked.

“I want you to. I want to know it’s not painful and it is good.” Loki moaned and Thor quickly gripped him and began to stroke him. 

“Thor?” Loki panted as he felt the surge building. He couldn’t speak and he moaned as he came. He shook and looked down at Thor’s hand gently stroking him, now covered in cum. “Is this making love?”

“Partly.” Thor admitted. He held Loki close and got him to lay down. Loki held him tight. “Go to sleep, and know I love you.” he kissed his head and felt him melt into him. he was no longer shaking and had calmed down. Thor stroked his hair and held him close.  
He stared at the ceiling and worried about this. He needed to find that book about sex that Frigga showed him years ago. He thought Loki would have seen or read it by now. Thor pondered about him. he was so much younger than Loki with he started to have wet dreams. He hadn’t even grown a beard then.

Loki was always smaller and different mentally to Thor. he knew that. But he still looked out for him. he never treated him as different. Even when his friends would say something about Loki pursuing magic instead of fighting with weapons.

Thor looked down to see him now sound asleep. He closed his eyes and lay quietly beside him.  
\--------- 

Loki woke and rubbed his eyes. Thor was up and dressed. “Morning brother.” Thor handed Loki his towel.

“Thor, last night..”

“Its ok. I won’t tell anyone. Hurry get ready for the trip.”

“To Jotunheim?” Loki sighed. He walked to the bathroom to wash up. Thor picked out some clothes for him and lay them on his bed. “Thor? you picked out my clothes? How do you know what I want to wear?”

“Is this not what you would have chosen?” Thor shrugged. Loki looked down at the clothes and smiled.

“Well, yes, I wouldn’t have chose differently.” Loki smiled. Thor knew him well. “When do we leave?”

“In an hour. I will meet you at the Bifrost.”

“You seem keen about this hunt.” Loki could sense something in Thor.

“Well Father has said now that I am worthy, I can wield Mjolnir as my weapon of choice.” Thor grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh! Well that is something isn’t it?” Loki congratulated him. he then felt a bit sad.

“Loki? what is it now?”

“Well, mother makes me study, to learn the ways of stewardship of the 9. I think she wants me to prepare for the throne, but...” Loki hung his head. “I know I have no chance, you are first born, and Father has seen you worthy of Mjolnir, and I heard him talking to mother, he wants you to take the throne.”

“Me? That is wonderful news!” Thor was oblivious to how that made Loki feel.

“Yes, I guess you will celebrate excessively at the announcement.” Loki was quiet. Thor realised he spoke too soon.

“Loki, you can rule with me!”

“What, as your counsel? To do all the admin while you soak up the glory?” Loki grew hostile. Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder to comfort him but he bat it away. “I don’t want to rule, but I don’t want you to either.”

“Loki, you are sure being strange today. I will see you at the Bifrost.” Thor decided to give him his space. He tried to act calm but the news that he would succeed his father was too exiting. He skipped down the halls running to go find his friends.  
________________ 

Loki hid his feelings and strode down the halls of the palace. He saw Thor and his friends cheering and laughing. He didn’t really want to be near them. But Thor was there, he didn’t want to go into combat without him.

Loki took a deep breath and moved over like nothing was wrong. “Loki! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come!” Fandral joked. Loki gave him daggers and then decided on some quick words to diffuse the situation.

“What is that dead creature around your shoulders? It looks more fashion than practical for the cold.”

“It will keep me warmer than you.” Fandral tugged at Loki’s collar.

“I just don’t feel the cold like you.”

“He’s right!” Thor stepped in. “Loki’s magic is great at keeping him warm.” Loki thought about that comment. He didn’t consciously cast a spell for warmth. It must have been more of an instinctive magic that mother was teaching him about.

They moved to the observatory and weapons at the ready. Loki moved closer to Thor and he placed his hand on Loki’s arm.

“ready little brother?”

“With you by my side? Of course.” The light pulled them down to the icey planet. It was cold and Fandral grabbed his fur and held it close. It was colder than he expected. Loki exhaled and looked at his breath hang in the air. He then chuckled to Fandral that he was not feeling it.

“Hey Loki, how about casting that spell on me too?” he asked nicely.

“Nope, I need my spells to fight.” Loki skipped ahead to be near Thor. they walked across the ice flow looking for the creature.

It was quiet and they walked on the creaking snow and ice for what seemed like hours. Thor gripped Mjolnir and swung suddenly as a large roar and a huge hulking beast jumped from a cave in their direction. He was knocked over but he managed to land a blow. Loki found himself unwillingly grabbing its spiky tale. He held on tight as he figured it was better than been thrown off.

He felt a strange sensation in his hands. The cold passed through him but it wasn’t unpleasant. The beast slowed and turned to see Loki. it looked at him strangely, not as an attacker but familiar. It turned back and Thor hit its head hard, it collapsed on the ground. It groaned and was subdued.

Loki walked beside the beast and ran his hand along its body as he walked to it head. Thor walked over to Loki. “Brother, do you wish to do the honours?” he handed him a blade. Loki looked down and he then gasped at his hand. It was blue. He pulled it in close and rubbed it. Thor saw what he was doing.

“Loki? are you ok?”

“No. I don’t know, it made my skin turn, I felt its sedir.”

“is that because you are a mage? I just feel frost burn when I touch it.”

“Perhaps. But I don’t want to kill it.” Loki looked down at the beast that was slowly trying to stand. Thor held the blade ready. 

“Loki, we must.” Thor held his sword up and was about to strike. Loki stopped him and placed his hands on the beast.

“No!” The beast slowly stood and sniffed Loki’s hand. It then slowly moved back to its cave.

“I didn’t know you could command animals.” Thor said surprised.

“Me either.” Loki saw his hand return to normal. Thor took his hand in his. He rubbed it and it was pink again. Loki looked up a bit distressed. “Thor, I want to go home.” 

“We just started.” Thor sounded disappointed. As they stood they did they did not notice the 3 frost giants approached.

“Thor Odinson.” The voice came from one. “How goes your hunt?” It was King Laufey.

“Not well my liege.” Thor let go of Loki’s hand. Laufey glanced down at the prolonged touch, more than just a shake. He groaned slightly. “The beast was subdued and we did not kill it.”

“Your brother calmed that beast swiftly, that is a spell I have not seen used before.” He glared at them. Laufey was not saying something, Thor did not see it, but Loki could tell he was eluding to something.

“Yes, he has great magic.” Thor put his arm over Loki’s shoulders and pulled him close. “he doesn’t want to continue with the hunt.”

“Loki Odinson.” He said with a pause. “You are schooled different than your brother.” Laufey approached him and then lent down to look more closely at him. “You remind me of someone.” He glared at him. Loki grew scared and clutched at Thor’s side.

“I hope it was someone you favoured.” Loki said softly and bowed. Trying not to anger him.

“Hummm. Well I hope you continue your hunt. It is always good to see Aesir in our realm.” Laufey looked quizzically at Loki then walked off.  
Thor turned to his brother. He put his hand to his cheek and caressed it. “Are you sure you want to leave?” Thor didn’t notice Laufey stared back at them he was concerned about the affections he was showing.

“Please Thor.” Loki stepped towards him then looked up to see Laufey looking at him as he walked away. “Yes. I don’t know, but I don’t really like it here.” He gripped Thor’s cape and looked away from Laufey’s glare.

“Ok. I’ll take you home.” Thor looked up at the sky and called Heimdall.  
_______________ 

Loki went straight to his room to hide. Thor knew he was upset but he didn’t want him to miss out on the feast. He pushed his way in and locked the door behind him.

“Loki?” he found him hiding in his cupboard. “Hey what is wrong?”

“I fear I do have an illness.” Loki looked up with scared eyes.

“I told you...”

“Not that. This..” Loki held out his hand and it turned blue with raised markings on it. “What happened? I can’t tell anyone or go to the feast, they will see I am infected.”

“Loki, I think you should talk to father about this.” Thor sat down in the large cupboard with him. they sat shoulder to shoulder.

“I don’t know how.”

“I know he can be scary some times, but it will be fine.” Thor leaned in close and kissed his cheek. “Hey can you cast your spell?” Thor whispered and then placed his hand on Loki’s thigh gently. “I want to make you feel happy.”

Loki nodded. He quickly pulled open his pants and Thor slipped his hand down to grope him. Loki knelt up and pushed down his pants allowing Thor better access. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and supported himself as his brother’s large hands began to fondle him gently.  
Loki moaned as he squeezed him. “Thor, don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” He grabbed Loki by his waist and spun him around so his back was to his chest. He knelt up behind him and began to wank him hard. Loki panted hard with each stroke. He gripped his hands to Thor’s forearms. Holding on for dear life.

He cried out as he shot his load over his hanging clothes. He slumped back into Thor’s arms and chuckled slightly. “Now I will have to get those clean too!”  
Thor kissed his lips softly and helped him to his feet. He pulled up his pants and held his cheek and kissed him again.

“Thor. do you not want me to make you happy too?” Loki placed his nervous hands on Thor’s bulging crotch.

“Would you like to?” Thor smiled.

“Yes, most defiantly. It feels so good, I bet you like feeling good.”

“True, I do wank every morning to make myself happy.” Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and held it firmly against his crotch. “It would be more pleasurable if someone was there to share it.” 

“I would like that too.” Loki blushed. Thor quickly pulled open his pants and reviled his large fat cock. Loki both salivated and was in shock of his arousal. He felt his own loins stir again. Thor tugged himself and then walked over to the bed. He sat down and then push Loki down to his knees.

“Here, you can get a better angle if you are close to it.” Thor took Loki’s hand and directed him how to touch him. Loki began to touch him fairly gently. “No, harder, you won’t hurt me.”

“Ok.” Loki bit his lip and began to tug him as hard as he could. Thor groaned loudly. Loki saw that Thor was powerless when he was like this. He smiled as he didn’t often win in their contests. Loki moved close and then licked the base of Thor’s swollen head. 

“Ah by the nine!” Thor yelled as he flopped back on the bed and gripped the sheets. Loki smile widened as he saw how mush this was driving Thor wild. He kept going, occasionally licking him and squeezing him. “Loki!” Thor sat up slightly, “stop teasing me and suck my dick already!”

Loki looked puzzled, he wanted him to try and swallow that? Loki grew concerned and tentively moved over him and parted his lips slightly. He slowly began to take him in. he was surprised how easy this was. Thor groaned and bucked under him. Loki hummed softly and Thor gripped his hair firmly. Loki felt trapped.

He pushed himself up off Thor. “Loki! don’t stop.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Thor saw the inexperience and nervousness of his brother.

“Ok, come lay beside me then. I want you to touch me till I cum.” Loki complied. He sat up on the bed as Thor lay back with his arms behind his head so he could watch. Loki pulled him with both hands and saw that Thor was close. He squeezed him hard as he came.

The door opened and they heard a gasp. It was Frigga. “What are you doing?!” she yelled. She ran over to them and Thor sat up and covered himself with a pillow Loki smiled at her.

“Its ok mother, we were just making each other happy.” Loki was oblivious to his statement. She shook her head. 

“Thor, you need to leave.” He fixed his clothes and left calmly. Loki looked around and then back at her.

“Mother?” Loki looked confused.

“Loki, you shouldn’t do that.” She sat down on the bed beside him. “You shouldn’t touch ..”

“But it felt good, I was feeling sad and Thor said he wanted me to be happy.” Loki grew upset.

“Oh darling, I thought your father had spoken to you about this sort of thing.” She hugged him.

“What thing? I thought I was sick and Thor told me that its just me wanting to have sex. So he showed me how good it can feel.”

She kissed his cheek and smiled. “Oh darling, I think I will have to talk to you about some things. On Asgard, only men and women who are married are permitted to have sex for breeding. Men who want a consort for pleasure are to not get her pregnant.”

“So you think I’m Thor’s consort? We love each other, I don’t know what it is, but it feels right.”

“I didn’t mean that.” She sighed. She didn’t want to deal with this. “Loki why was Thor trying to make you happy?”

“I got sick, on Jotunheim.”

“How?” she grew concerned. “What made you think you were sick?”

“My hand went blue when I touch the frost beast.” He held it out and closed his eyes. “Like this.” He showed her and she gasped. He looked at her. “What, what is it mother?”

“Oh darling. I think your father and I need to talk to you.” she took his hand and turned it back Aesir. “Darling, you are not sick, you are just reacting to your heritage.”

“I don’t understand.” He stood up and got defensive.

“I think you should have your father explain where you came from.” She stood and bowed her head and walked out. Loki stood shaking and looked down at his hand. 

“Heritage?” he whispered.

_____________

Loki knew of the ancient relics that were in the vault. He figured there would be something there that would hold answers. He walked slowly in and saw something so familiar. He felt drawn to it. It was the casket of winters. It felt like Thor and his relationship, something felt right. He placed his hands on it and felt its power flow through him.

He smiled. It felt safe and comforting, like it was meant to be.

“Stop!” Odin shouted at him.

“Father!” Loki held out his arms palms up. “Why does my skin turn blue?”

“Its just a spell that was cast on you as a baby.” He couldn’t tell him. he sensed his strong sedir flowing and was quite volatile.

“A spell?” Loki moved closer to him and he placed his hands on him turning him back Aesir. “But why?”

“You were a tiny baby, we couldn’t work out how to help you. I asked King Laufey to put a spell on you to help you grow, not as being as a frost giant but you were small for an Aesir child even.. I thought..”

“Father is that why he scares me, why I feel unsafe near him?”

“Possibly, your body must sense the connection.” Odin put his arm around Loki and then wiped his tears. “I have always had a difficult relationship with Laufey, and you are partially the reason.” 

“I don’t want to see him again, please don’t let him come to Asgard.” Loki gripped Odin arm and looked quiet fearful. Odin was happy that he was trying to distance himself from him. he knew he would find out one day, but he couldn’t let it slip. He knew Laufey sensed something but Odin hoped his spell was strong enough to block him from recognising Loki as his son.

“Loki, I want you to forget about this, put it from your mind. It will just upset you.” Odin walked him up the stairs. “Now go back to your studies and know that you are my son and I just want what is best for you.”

Loki smiled and hugged him. “Thank you. But I do feel concerned about Thor.”

“Ah, that he would succeed me to the throne?” Odin knew Loki’s concerns. “I would like you to ascend the throne, you are well versed in the duties of the realms, more than your brother. If Thor chooses to abdicate, then you will be king.”

“What is the chance of that?” Loki asked upset and rhetorically. “Father, I don’t know what is the point. Thor was always going to be the heir to the throne, I’m just a spare.”

“Loki, don’t talk like that. We value you, and so will Thor. you will keep him grounded.”

“So I’m his conscious? Shouldn’t a king rule by himself and be able to make the decisions without counsel?” Loki scoffed.

“Loki, who says I rule alone? Your mother guides my decisions frequently.” Loki was taken back. “now enough of this petty jealousy. You are not a spare heir and I will have no further talk of this.” Odin patted his back and Loki bowed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat in his room preparing for bed. He hadn’t see Thor all day. He was beginning to get worried. Loki slipped his feet into bed and pulled up his blankets.

His light went out and he just stared at the ceiling. He heard a noise and turned his head. He saw a shadow moving through his room. It was Thor.

He got closer and sat down on the floor near Loki. “Thor where have you been?”

“I was busy.”

“I was worried.”

“About what?” Thor tried to act all innocent.

“What mother said.” Loki sat up and placed his hand on his brother’s broad shoulders. “she sounded like there was something wrong. Thor is there something wrong?”

Loki looked at him confused.

Thor turned and got up on his knees. He held Loki’s cheeks and smiled. “No. There is nothing wrong with you loving me or me loving you.” he then kissed him deeply. Loki moaned and pushed him back.

“Thor...” He blushed and then pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Thor moved towards him and Loki moved towards the centre of his bed.

“I don’t know how to do it!” he cried. “I don’t know how to do sex.” Thor held him close in a strong embrace.

“Do you want to learn?” Thor suggested. “Sif is pretty open minded, I’m sure she...”

“No. I want you to show me. I don’t like your friends.” Loki sobbed. Thor felt his heart race. He would finally get to act out his fantasy. He always found excuse to see Loki naked, or to even touch him.

Thor often used the guise of wrestling or tickling Loki to cop a feel. Thor stood up and stripped off quickly. He then realised he seemed too eager and he stood still near his bed. He was totally naked and he was well hard. He stroked himself and Loki watched.

Loki pulled off the covers to the bed and sat there in his PJs. He had his own erection already leaking pre-cum and staining his pants. Thor moved closer and placed his hands on either side of Loki’s pants and slowly pulled them down, letting his penis to spring free. Loki grabbed it and partially covered himself, partially fondled himself.

Thor then grabbed Loki’s hips and slid him close and then lay a deep kiss on him. Loki moaned as he felt their twitching cocks touch. Thor grabbed Loki and shoved him down on his back. Thor moved on top and began to rub his body against him.

Loki moaned loudly in a panic as he felt he was close to cumming. Thor was just getting started. He pulled off Loki’s shirt and began to kiss him as he grinded down hard against him. Thor gripped Loki’s ass and slid his hands up his thighs then pushed them further open.

Thor pushed his head against Loki’s tight hole. He grabbed himself and slowly began to force himself in. Loki moaned as the pain began to overwhelm the pleasure. Loki began to cry and bit down on his finger. Thor looked up and saw Loki’s discomfort. He pulled out and scooped him up in a hug.

He sat on the bed with Loki’s legs wrapped around his waist. Loki sobbed into his neck and then began to wet himself. Thor felt his hot piss run down over his abs and between them. Loki began to struggle.

“No Thor. please, let me go!” Loki cried as he pushed against his strong arms. Thor relaxed his grip but it was too late Loki had completely empting himself. He crawled over to the other side of the bed and pulled his knees to his chest crying.

“Loki, its ok. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Thor reached over to him and pulled him in close.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Loki sobbed. Thor rocked him in his arms.

“Don’t worry, ill clean it up.” Thor kissed him softly. “get dressed and go to my bed, ill clean this up and join you soon. We can cuddle if it make you feel better. Ok?”

“Id like that.” Loki nodded. He jumped out of bed and put his PJs on and climbed over the balcony to Thors bedroom and climbed into his bed. Loki grabbed the pillow to hug when he found something under it. He pulled it out. it was a vibrator. He hadn’t see on before.

Loki looked at it and wondered what it was for. He turned the bottom and it vibrated in his hands. He dropped it suddenly and then giggled and he tried to pick it up.

Thor took it from his hands and turned it off.

“If you want I can show you how to use that later. But now I think you should rest.” He hugged Loki and then pushed him across the bed. “Now stay on your side ok?” he smiled. Loki reached over and took his hand.

“I love you Thor.” Loki whispered.

“I love you too little brother.”

____________-

 

Loki had snuggled up to Thor during the night. It was late but not yet midnight. The door opened to Thor’s bedroom. “Oh there you are Loki.” Frigga said. Thor woke and poked his little brother.

“Loki, wake up.” Thor poked him again.

Frigga walked over and placed her hand on him. “Darling, go back to your room. Your too big to sleep in your brother’s bed.”

She was concerned from what she saw Loki doing before. Loki moaned and sooked as he was getting up. Frigga tugged at his PJs. “Mother, I was sleeping.” He complained.

“Nope, in your own bed darling.” She patted his bottom to hurry him along. Frigga looked back at Thor who went back to taking up the whole bed again. “Thor, next time he tries to get in your bed, just send him back to his room.”

She walked him down the hall back to his room. She walked in and pulled back the covers. She then sniffed. “Loki?”

He moaned and climbed in the bed. “What mother.”

“Darling did you wet your bed? It smells like pee in here.” She stood beside his bed as he rolled over.

“mmm. Good night mother.” He muttered as he ignored her.

“Oh Loki! why didn’t you change your sheets or wash?” she pulled off the covers and he moaned and then stretched out.

“I don’t need to!”

“Yes you do, since when do you do such things?” She got him out of bed. “Go have a wash and put on clean cloths.”

“Look my bed sheets are dry and so are my clothes, here is nothing wrong, ok?” Loki protested. Frigga pulled back the sheets and the mattress was wet.

“Covering up is not the way to hide this.” She pulled off the sheets and Loki brooded over Thor’s efforts. She put her hands over the bed and removed the problem with magic. “Is this why you were in Thor’s bed?”

“yes.” He was pouting.

“Loki, as much as that is a simple spell to fix this, have you been wetting your bed and hiding it, but for some reason you didn’t use your magic to hide it?” She tried to get him to look at her but he was reluctant.

He snapped. “No! It was a one off! I was scared ok?!” Loki stormed past her and climbed into the clean bed and pulled the covers over him. She saw he didn’t want to talk.

“Ok darling, I’m sorry. Just stay in your own bed from now on ok?” She walked out pausing at the door.

 

________--

 

Frigga walked in to her room and saw Odin preparing for bed. “Everything all right with the boys?” he asked.

“No.” She walked over and sat down. “Loki wet his bed.”

“What? Was he ill? Id ask if he was drunk, but he doesn’t drink as much as Thor.” Odin turned to her and gave her his full attention. “Suppose if he drunk as much as him he would probably be like Thor and treat our garden as his personal urinal.”

“Yes, he keeps killing my plants. Do have a word to him about that.” Frigga climbed into bed. “What is worrying me is Loki’s feelings towards Thor.”

“What do you mean by that?” Odin had no idea what she was on.

Frigga hesitated and didn’t want to say she and seen them touching each other. Hoping it was just a misunderstanding. “Oh, nothing, perhaps its nothing.” She lay down.

“I think you are looking to deeply into this. I think there is a growing hostility more than love, but im sure its a phase.” Odin dismissed her.

“How so?”

“Loki came to talk to me, I didn’t tell he is Jotun, but I did tell him that Laufey put a spell on him as an infant. he was pissed that I think he is a ‘spare heir’.” Odin rolled over and punched up his pillow.

“Why would he think that?”

“I said Thor was to be on the throne unless he abdicates then Loki will have to take the role.” Odin yawned.

“I thought he would rule with him, provide him counsel?”

“He doesn’t want to. He is selfish.”

“I suppose we should sit with them and talk to them about it.” She looked over and Odin started to snore. She smiled and went to sleep.

__________-

 

Loki woke and got dressed quickly. He headed out of the palace before his family was up. He wanted to get away from it all. He swiftly made his way to the stables and was about to go into the stalls when he heard Thor.

“Brother? Where are you off to so early?” he moved closer and Loki blushed. Thor grabbed the saddle from Loki and walked into the stalls. Loki followed. Thor suddenly dropped the saddle on the straw and now that they were out of sight, he grabbed Loki and pushed him against the wall and passionately kissed him.

Loki moaned as Thor’s hands groping his body. They slid down the wall and into the straw. Thor roughly fondled Loki as he deeply kissed him. Loki spread his legs wide with acceptance. Thor rolled onto his back and pulled Loki on top.

Loki pushed up on his muscular chest with a wide smile. “Oh Thor!” he panted. Thor cupped his cheek and pulled him back towards his lips. Loki kissed him hungrily. He was excited about how much this felt good.

They stopped and Thor pushed Loki off and stood up. Loki stood up and looked confused. Thor gave him a peck. “I have to go. I’ve got training. I just wanted to see you before you went out for a ride.”

“Oh.” Loki was lost. Thor looked down.

“You probably should not go out in public with that!” pointing to Loki’s straining erection.

“are you not going to do something about that?” Loki begged.

“Nope.” Thor laughed and ran off. Loki groaned, but a smile crossed his face. Thor made him feel good. Loki pulled down his pants and began to play with himself.

________-

 

Thor stood in the armoury looking at the weapons, pretending that he was in here the whole time. Odin walked in. “Oh there you are. I thought you weren’t here yet.”

“No father, I have been in her the whole time.” Thor grabbed a spear.

“Where is your brother?”

“I’m not sure, he was gone by the time I woke.” Thor lied.

Odin accepted this and walk off to see Frigga who was approaching the training area. “Good morning, my love. Loki is not here, Thor hasn’t seen him.”

“Oh, I wonder where he is?” she held up her hand and then closed her eyes. “There.” She opened her eyes. “He’s in that direction. I think he is at the stables.”

“I will go talk to him.” Odin headed off to the stables.

__________-

 

Loki moaned loudly as he wanked. The stallion in the stall was too busy eating to care what Loki was up to. Loki opened his eyes as he sat on the straw and saw the stallion was stretching back its hind legs and raising its tail. Its penis suddenly length and it was urinating.

Loki watched perplexed. He didn’t even see Odin approach.

“Loki!” he shouted in anger.

He turned realising he still had his hand on his own erection and pants around his knees. Loki glanced up at the stallion who was now finished and he suddenly realised this looked bad. “Oh father its not what you think.” Loki held up his hands in surrender.

Odin gripped his arm and spun him around and smacked his bare ass till it was red raw and Odin’s hand began to hurt. He shoved Loki down to the straw.

“Fix your pants and don’t let me catch you doing something so vile again. Your mother would die if she knew you were getting off on wanking a stallion. It would have been less shameful if you were fucking a sheep.” Odin shook his head and walked off.

Loki slumped to the floor upset. He cried and didn’t understand why he would think such a thing. He knew he couldn’t face his father now. He pulled up his pants and wiped his tears, but they were soon replaced. He then jumped on the horse and galloped out of the stables.

  
_________-

 

Loki ran the horse hard over a hour and he was now deep in the mountains. His horse was exhausted and bucked Loki off in frustration. He flew through the air and hit a large tree. He was winded and fell hard to the ground.

He groaned as he rolled over and looked at the grass beneath him and wondered what had happened for a moment.

Loki sat up and leaned against the tree he hit. He looked up and pondered. ‘why don’t things go my way?’

He slowly stood and decided he would not hurry back to the palace. He wanted to see Thor, but he didn’t want to see Odin. Loki was conflicted. He tried to analyse what was between he and Thor and why his mother was concerned.

Loki paused and realised he needed his books. They always held the answers. He decided to head to the library. He cast an invisibility spell and headed to the passages under the city. Loki knew these tunnels well. He and Thor used to explore them and set up forts and secret rooms where they kept what children thought were important.

He found his path and climbed up a ladder and pushed open the manhole. He slipped passed the guards easily and made his way into the library. He meandered through the halls looking at the books. He pulled out a book of laws. He sat down on the floor and crawled under a large table to read.

He fingered through the index of offences. Some words he wasn’t sure of and some crimes sounded ridiculous. Loki chucked when he read an antiquated law about not blowing your nose in the company of the royal family.

He stopped on a group of laws about fornication. He flipped to the section and began to read softly. “Bestiality- No man shall lay with a beast or stimulate an animal for his pleasure.” Loki paused. “Is that what father thought I was doing?” Loki shook his head when he read the punishment. “I have to tell him I wasn’t.” He sighed and looked down at the other laws.

“Incest- No man shall lay with his blood kin.” Loki froze. “Thor..” he whispered. Loki felt scared. He needed to confirm this law. He crawled out from his hiding place and went back to the shelves. He found a legal dictionary and thumbed through the pages panicking. He hesitantly slid his finger down the page.

“Incest: may include or not limited to, touching of genitals by hand or mouth, penetration by or from sexual organs, fingers or objects, sexual congress either consensual or rape...” Loki’s eyes welled up with tears and he dropped the book. It made a large thud which echoed the library halls. Loki stepped back and slumped to the floor shaking.

He cried uncontrollably. “Oh Thor!” he wiped his eyes and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think what they did was wrong. He was so confused.

Frigga heard his sobs and always knew that her son was in pain. Their sedir was linked. She swiftly moved through the halls to see her son sobbing alone in the rows of books. She squatted down and he saw her. “Mother!” he cried. She embraced him and stroked his hair.

“Oh darling, what has you so sad? You know I don’t like to see you upset.”

“I can’t talk about it.” Loki knew she had caught them and they could be banished as the lowest form of punishment, but somehow he couldn’t talk to her about it.

“That’s ok. Come back to the palace and we will sit in the garden together.” She kissed his forehead. “I know how calming it can be for you.”

She was right, she was always right. Loki stood slowly and stepped back. “No. I will be fine. I just need to go for a walk.” She nodded and respected his choice.

Loki wiped his face and cast his invisibility spell and ran out of the library. She sighed as she knew this was his MO. He crawled back down the manhole and raised his hands and lit an orb to light his path. He walked slowly through the tunnels.

Up ahead he saw a orange glow from a torch. Loki cancelled his spell and froze. Was someone looking for him? he saw the torch light was moving away. He decided to follow. He was always good and moving swiftly and silently. He had enchanted his boots long ago to amplify his skills.

Loki saw the figure. It was Thor. he smiled and was about to call out to him. but something held him back. Was he looking for Loki or up to something? Loki kept following him. thor pushed open a small door and crouched down and went in. Loki smiled. It was Thor’s secret cubby. He couldn’t believe he still came down here.

Loki scoffed as he kept his secrets in his room under a powerful enchantment. He figured Thor must come here for solas. Loki decided to sit and wait for him to leave. Thor was in there for a long time. Loki’s stomach grumbled. It was nearly dinner before Thor emerged. He must have been hungry too.

He watched Thor leave quickly. Loki had a cheeky grin as he went inside. The room was full of trinkets and random books. Loki didn’t think Thor for the sentimental type, nor a man who treasured books. Loki picked up one of the books. It was full of hand written notes. Loki began to read a random page.

“ _Today I fought a fire beast.”_ Loki smiled he remembered this fight. And how Thor embellished it to the feasts for days after. He continued to read. “I thought I would have died if not for Loki.”

“Huh. He didn’t acknowledged me at the feast!” Loki was surprised at the recognition, even if Thor kept it to himself.

_“Loki was scared and I saw he wet his pants,”..._

“Asshole! I can’t believe he would log that!” He was about to destroy the book when he read on.

“ _The battle changed quick, I didn’t know he knew such a spell. For the god of fire he knew a powerful frost spell that would bring a frost giant to shame... the beast was subdued and I easily killed it.”_

“Huh. Yeah, I didn’t know I was so strong when I was scared.” Loki smiled and forgave Thor.

“Loki looked so amazing. His skin glisten with the ice of his spell. He was so beautiful.”

“Thor?” Loki shook his head, this was years ago. He said he was beautiful? Loki knew he had to get to tea or mother would seek him out. Loki took the book and ran back to his room.  
_________-

Loki couldn’t wait till dinner was over. He didn’t make much conversation. He kept glancing at Thor, wondering what he meant by beautiful. He didn’t know Thor kept a diary and he was itching to read the rest, to try and work out what he meant.

As soon as they were dismissed, Loki tried to look like he wasn’t in a rush to go back to his room. As soon as he was in his room he quickly cast a spell to block his room off and ran over to his cupboard and opened his secret storage. He pulled out Thor’s diary and jumped onto his bed.

He flipped through the pages. He was conflicted to go to the most recent entry or start at the beginning. He bit his lip as he flipped to the back. The pages were blank. He thumbed back till he found pages with writing.

_“Today I found Loki at the stables and he was going somewhere. He wasn’t dressed for riding but I liked that he wasn’t wearing his jacket. I could see his ass in his tight pants.”_

“Oh my this was today, today!” Loki smiled.

_“I didn’t get to play much, but it was fun to tease his little prick till he got hard. He was hard quick and he was kissing like he needed me. I wish I knew Loki wanted me sooner, I would have fucked him years ago. I’m still not sure if he will let me fuck him yet. I guess I will have to just keep pretending to hang out, I might take him to spar in the mud so we will wash, maybe I could wash him. I recon I will have to have a wank first, just in case the others come to the bath house. I don’t want be hard in front of the warriors 3. They will suspect I love Loki more than as a brother.”_

“Thor!” Loki gasped. He then realised he had been touching himself as he read. His hand was slipped down his pants and he was hard already. Loki then smiled. “So you want to get me dirty huh? I might have to make that happen.”

Loki closed the book and decided he wouldn’t need to read it anymore.  
_________-


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sat quietly at the table. The feast went on around him, but it was like it was nothing. Loki was just focused on Thor. He was drunk and singing with his friends. Odin stood up and everyone went silent, it took Thor a second to realise he was no longer the centre of attention and he reluctantly let his father speak.

"Tomorrow delegations for all the nine will be here to celebrate 1000 years of peace."

Loki then felt his heart tighten in his chest. King Laufey would be here. Loki wanted to hide. But he knew he would have to be present.

"They will all be welcome and there is to be no hostilities between other races and species. Any disruption to the celebrations will be banished." Odin then lightened the mood. "So from tomorrow we will have five days of feasting and festivals!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses chanting, except Loki. He hated how everyone wanted to drink and carry on.

__________-

As soon as he could leave the party, Loki slipped back to his room. He sat in the dark, worrying about tomorrow. He looked out at the stars as he leaned on his balcony. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard a sound.

He looked across the garden to his parent’s room. The lights were still off. He then heard a rustle and heavy steps that seemed to sound without rhythm. He then saw it was Thor staggering through the garden towards his bedroom. Sif was with him and he had his arm over her shoulders. He stopped and finished the pitcher of beer he was drinking and tossed the container over his shoulder with a laugh. He then pushed her off and pulled down his pants.

Loki looked astonished and then smiled as he saw Thor’s huge cock in his hand. He then groaned and stated to piss on the lawn. Sif just stood with her arms folded, waiting for him.

Loki moaned softly and reached down and started to slip his hand down the front of his pants. Thor finished and turned to Sif. "Hey." he was slurring his words and very loud. "Since I have my pants down, I think I should take advantage of this situation." he then chuckled as he hugged her and walked her back towards a large tree. He reached down and pushed down her pants and kissed her with sloppy, uncoordinated kisses.

She pulled his hair and hooked her leg around his waist. Thor began to thrust into her and they both moaned loudly. Loki squatted down to keep out of sight and kept watching them. They’re bodies soon travelled down the trunk till they lying on the grass. Sif pushed Thor off and got up on her hands and knees. "Thor, I don’t want to get pregnant. I’m receptive at the moment."

"Ok." he then switched and lined up to her ass. He held himself and rubbed his head against her and then slowly forced himself in. She cried out with pleasure and Thor put his hands on her hips and began to thrust in and out quickly.

Loki swallowed as he felt his own erection, stroking it in unison with Thor’s movements. He smiled as he imagined Thor fucking him like that. She took him so easily. Loki grew concerned he could barely take him.

Loki stopped touching himself and sat with arms folded, brooding over this revelation. He wondered how she could do it. He saw how she pushed back as Thor pushed forward, amplifying the action. She was just as drunk as Thor. She started to fade a bit and felt tired. She lowered her body to rest on her elbows, then slowly lowered her hips. Thor kept rutting and was oblivious to her relaxed state.

He was close to cumming and he groaned as he filled her. "Loki!" he moaned.

Loki stopped and held his breath. Did he just say his name as he came inside her?

Sif was passed out and didn’t hear him. Thor pulled out and slumped down on the grass beside her. He pulled her in close and kissed her cheek before passing out himself.

Loki was confused and exited. He felt energised and all his worries about how Thor felt were lifted. Loki climbed over the balcony and down to the garden. He slowly crept over to the two partially naked bodies. Loki tried to hold his breath to be as quiet as possible and to calm himself. He fondled himself through his pants.

Loki squatted down and started to assess their level of consciousness. He poked Sif on the cheek, she didn’t respond. He then carful lifted Thor’s arm off of her. He then rolled Thor onto his back. Loki gripped his erection tight when he saw Thor’s spent meat flop down over his thigh.

Loki looked up towards his room and then back at Thor. He knew he couldn’t move him, he wasn’t strong enough. He decided to get help. Loki darted off to the main hall. Volstagg was still drinking. Loki approached him carefully. The big man held up his glass to the timid man approaching him. "Hello little princeling!" he slurred.

"Volstagg, Thor is passed out in the garden, can you carry him back to his room?"

"Can’t hold his liquor huh!?" He stood up and towered over Loki. "Sure!" he smacked Loki on the back and followed him back to the palace garden.

Volstagg stopped as he saw Thor on his back with his pants down. Loki blushed. "Oh, Thor!" Loki squatted down and pulled up his pant. "Sorry you had to see him like that." Loki fakely apologised.

"I’ve seen him in worse state!" Volstagg smiled as he fixed Sif’s clothes. He was glad Loki left her for him. Loki stood up and folded his arms. Volstagg effortlessly pulled Thor into a fireman’s carry and began to trudge up the stairs. Loki followed and watched Thor closely.

Loki moved passed them and pulled back Thor’s sheet. "Here, set him down." Volstagg flopped him own and dusted off his hands. "If you could take Sif back to her home, it would be appreciated."

Volstagg was happy to oblige, and decided he would take her back to his house. For when she woke next to him, she would have thought she had sex with him.

Loki began to pull off Thor’s boots and then smiled as he looked down at his pants. Loki stripped off all his own clothes and then climbed into bed. He began to pull down Thor’s pants. It was awkward and the fact Loki was in a rush, made it worse.

He stopped when he heard a noise. He looked out Thor’s balcony to see a light come on in his parent’s room. "Shit!" Loki looked down at Thor’s partially naked body and then decided he would have to get back to his room, before he got in trouble.

Loki scooped up his clothes and naked, ran back to the balcony and climbed over to his side.

Frigga parted the curtains and smiled. She then stopped as she saw Loki’s naked body in the moonlight, clambering in a panic back to his room. He was dropping his clothes and uncoordinatedly trying to retrieve them. He didn’t see her.

She grew concerned and headed to Thor’s room. She didn’t knock and turned on the lights. She strode across to his bed as saw his pants down and clear traces of cum and shit on his groin and she knew he had had anal sex. She picked up Thor’s boot and smacked him with it.

He sat up in a drunken stupor. "M..mother?" He then pulled the sheet over himself.

"I warned you not to hurt my little baby! You have been warned in the past not to do such things. To lay with another man is morally wrong! But to take advantage of your brother?!" She was pissed.

Thor shook his head. He thought back to his night, of which he couldn’t remember. He knew he had sex, but didn’t think it was with Loki. But he also didn’t know how he ended up in his bedroom. "This is the last straw! I will have your father deal with you!" Frigga stormed off.

Thor flopped back on his bed. He knew it was wrong to sleep with men. He wasn’t sure why. He had heard that men openly could be together in other realms. His father had never said anything to dissuade him. Thor often wonder if that was cause he was first in line to the throne.

______-

The delegations were starting to arrive in the main hall in the palace. Everyone was happy and shaking hands and hugging. Thor stood off to the side, nursing his sore head. Sif stood embarrassed, trying not to look Volstagg in the eyes. He hadn’t admitted to having sex with her, but she knew she had been fucked.

She didn’t think she was that drunk and tried to strike up conversations with Fandral to change the topic.

Loki walked in with his mother and everyone parted to allow the queen to enter. Loki kept hold of her hand but felt her grip tighten on him. He didn’t realise it was because she saw Thor. She directed Loki away from his brother to the other side of the throne. They turned and stopped as Odin made his entrance.

Everyone cheered as he calmly strode up to the throne and sat. Various representatives for each of the realms presented themselves and pledged fealty to the All-Father.

Loki tried to hide behind his mother with King Laufey and his family approached. They were so big. Loki only knew Heimdall was as tall as them. He was only as high as Laufey’s chest. Now that Loki was high up on the steps, he still felt smaller than him.

Laufey glanced over at Loki and analysed him. He then directed his gaze back to Odin.

__________-

Loki sat away from the frost giants during the feasting that day. Thor was happy enough to entertain them. They challenged each other to various drinking contests and soon they became challenges of strength. Laufey enjoyed Thor’s challenges. They went out into the garden and Thor picked up a boulder and hoisted it above his head.

Laufey did it the easily. The crowd started to grow as they cheered on their challenges. Odin stepped forward and stopped them. The crowd voiced their disappointment and Odin decided to back track his opposition to the contest.

"No. no, this is something we shall do tomorrow. We will go to the arena and we can test our strengths there."

The crowd cheered. Laufey bowed and Odin groaned and returned inside. He wasn’t overly pleased with Laufey still being in power.

Thor shook Laufey's hand and smiled. "I can’t wait."

"Well Thor Odinson, we shall celebrate today, and I will celebrate tomorrow with my victory." he taunted with a smile. Thor squeezed his hand and asserted his strength back.

"We will see, old man!"

"Old? I am younger than the All-Father!" He laughed. He relaxed his grip but kept hold of Thor’s hand. Thor glanced down and then back up.

"King Laufey, can I ask you something?" The two stepped closer and Thor lowered his voice so no one would hear. "Is it true on your world that people are not bound by matrimony and sleep with.. anyone?"

Laufey smiled coyly. "Yes." he then tested the waters. "Men can sleep with any woman, even if they are pair bonded to another." he saw the question burning on the tip of Thor’s tongue, of words he could not utter. Laufey was well aware of Asgard’s stance on homosexuality. He decided to answer Thor’s question he had not asked. "and yes… an man can have sex with another man, without any consequence." he let go of Thor’s hand and confidently walked off. He wanted to look back at his expression but he could sense something about Thor.

Thor exhaled unease and looked around, hoping no one heard or saw. He swallowed and went up the stairs, away from where Laufey went.

______-

Thor sat watching Laufey throughout the evening. He slowly sipped his beer, rather than down it quickly. He kept thinking about what he said. Thor wondered if he was implying something about him? Was he propositioning him?

He finally got up the courage to go over when he saw Odin approach him first. They seemed to be at odds and he couldn’t hear their exchange, but their gestures seemed to indicate that Odin didn’t want Laufey here.

Laufey growled and then reluctantly bowed and left the party. Thor watched him leave and then snuck out after him.

_________-

Thor crept through the dark halls. He hid down in the gardens under the balcony. He was about to peer over when he was interrupted. "Brother? What are you doing?"

Thor grabbed Loki and covered his mouth. "Shhhh!"

They both paused and tried to ascertain if they were heard. Thor let Loki go slowly. "Thor? What is going on?" he whispered. "Why are you trying to sneak into the first giant rooms?"

Thor looked at Loki. "Hey, cast an invisibility spell on us."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Thor gripped Loki’s arm. He complied. Thor then stood up and crept around to the stairs. They both crept in passed the long curtains and hid behind them. A large couch had been place between them and the bed and they saw Laufey walk in.

The brothers held their breath and kept down, even though they were invisible. He was arguing. He and Fárbauti walked in.

"I can’t stand him!" Laufey yelled as he knocked a vase from the table.

"I know, but we have little choice. He will surly have not much time left, his son Thor shall be king soon." She tried to calm him.

"If only!" Laufey sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Are you still angry over what happened centuries ago?" she walked over and sat down on the couch that Loki and Thor were hiding behind. "You sure keep a grudge."

"He does more than me." Laufey grew sad. "I’m sure his Asgardians killed my baby that day. I just couldn’t prove it." He looked up at her. "If he was alive today, he would be a fine young man, he could have even sat on the throne of Jotunheim."

Loki and Thor looked at each other. They didn’t know this story.

Fárbauti raised her leg up on the couch and smiled seductively. "Well I’m sure I could make you happy in the meantime."

"Oh?" he saw her and stood up and stripped off. "You know I have a secret for you too."

He leaned down and kissed her. He then climbed on top of her and they began to run their hands over each other. He kissed down her neck.

"Ooo, do tell, I love your gossip about other realms…" She moaned as he began to rub his cock his against her.

"It seems the apple does not fall far from the tree in the house of Odin…" he breathed heavy. She moaned loudly as he penetrated her.

Thor and Loki held each other’s hand and wondered about what he meant. They knew they should leave now before the spell wore off.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki and Thor snuck up to Loki’s room and sat in the dark, looking back over to Laufey’s room. They could hear the sounds of them voicing their affections for each other.

Thor looked disgusted at the noises they were making. "Really? It sounds like they are faking it."

"It does sound a bit exaggerated." Loki added. He looked over at Thor and hoped he didn’t feel any animosity to Loki.

"Hey Loki, what did you think he meant by ‘the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree’?" Thor swallowed nervously as he thought about the lingering handshake he shared with Laufey earlier that day.

Loki had an idea but was not keen on voicing it yet. He knew how Thor felt about him, but he knew that Frigga was not keen on such things. "I don’t know. May be he was thinking you are as hostile towards Jotuns as father is."

Thor pretended that was the answer, but something didn’t feel right. He stood up and placed his hand on Loki’s cheek. "I’m off to bed, I think we have had enough excitement for one night."

Loki felt a bit dejected, but the sun would be up in a few hours, he really should get some sleep.

He smiled as he watched Thor return to his own room. He pondered over Laufey’s comments. He didn’t really know why Odin hated Laufey. He wondered if it was cause the spell he cast on Loki as a baby didn’t work.

He sat on his bed and didn’t feel like going to bed with questions in his mind. He lifted his head up to hear the moaning from across the way had stopped. He sighed. "Thank the gods they are finally done!"

He flopped down on his bed and put his hand up under his neck, staring at the celling. He blinked long and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

_____-

Loki woke suddenly to the combination of yelling from across the garden and the desire to piss. He stood up with a hand firmly gripping his crotch as he carefully made his way to the bathroom, trying not to wet his pants.

Loki pulled open his pants and groaned loudly as he sprayed a heavy stream. He looked down to see he was mostly keeping it in the bowl. He chuckled to himself and then felt his body relax a bit more.

He sighed when he was done and didn’t stow himself. He gave himself a little tug and his semi began to fill. He was about to pleasure himself when he heard someone in his room. Loki shoved himself back in his pants, and adjusted himself as best as he could. His tight pants were giving him a mixture of pleasure and pain as he walked out of the bathroom.

It was Thor. "Loki, check it out… Mother and father are arguing."

Loki following him with disapproval, and lack of enthusiasm to the balcony. He then turned his attention to the argument.

"This is your fault!" they heard Frigga yell. "You let it happen."

"This has nothing to do with it! You are still blaming me for things that happened centuries ago!" Odin tried to shut her down.

"You lied to me, you lied to me of where he came from!" She was distraught. Thor and Loki peered around the curtain to see her crying into her hands.

"I’m sorry. I never meant for it to be like this. I was hoping he would be king and unite us." Odin came up behind her and hugged her. He wasn’t known for being affectionate, especially not when the boys could see it. Thor looked to Loki for answers.

"Are they saying I’m not going to be king?"

"I think so, or maybe he is talking about someone else."

"Who?"

"I’m not sure." The boys turned their attention back to the conversation.

Frigga pushed away from Odin and walked over to the balcony and took a flower in her hands. She sniffed it and sighed. "You have to make this right."

"How do you suppose I do that? I cannot deal with Laufey." Odin turned her around.

"It is your mess, you two have this feud, you two are the only ones to resolve it. I will have nothing to do with it, and I’m sure as hell not going to clean up the mess you create. No more!" She swiftly walked past him back to the bedroom.

Odin soon followed. Thor walked into Loki’s room and sat down on a large couch. Loki walked over and didn’t sit next to him. "Loki, I think I’m more confused now."

"I suppose we will have to make ourselves shown in the main hall and pretend we know nothing of their fight." Loki brushed off his jacket and groaned slightly at his unattended erection still pressing in his pants. Thor turned towards Loki and noticed the bulge with was now completely obscured when Loki slipped on his jacket.

Thor felt himself licking his lips and pulling his own pants away, adjusting himself. Loki didn’t notice and walked out. Thor jumped up and followed him closely to the main hall.

_________-

Thor bounded along after Loki when a hand darted out from behind a column and pulled him out of the hall.

Thor when into defence mode and then stopped when he realised it was Laufey. He lowered his hands and relaxed. "Oh King Laufey!"

"Odinson. Are you still keen on our challenge today?" he gave him a smile that seemed to have a different meaning. Thor felt nervous as Laufey’s hand came to rest on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"Ah, yes, of course!" Thor tried to act confident. Loki realised Thor was no longer behind him and quickly found them. Thor felt subconscious about Laufey’s advances and overcompensated by putting his arm over Loki’s shoulders and pulled him in close. "Loki will be there right by my side!"

"I will?" Loki didn’t know what he was talking about. He blushed slightly and then Laufey sort of growled at him and Loki wanted to run. "Come on Thor, we should go to father." He beckoned him to leave.

They left in a brisk walk, both having different reasons for not wanting to be in Laufey’s presence.

________-

"There you are husband." Fabauti came down the hall to see Laufey staring down after the two boys.

"Oh." he turned distracted.

"You missed a bit of a barny this morning. Frigga was going off at Odin."

"Oh?" his curiosity peaked. "About?"

"Not sure, but it involves you." She nudged him as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, well I guess she final found out about him." He said softly.

"You two used to be good friends. What happened?" she asked as she tried to be affectionate.

"I don’t know, but I don’t trust him."

_____---

Thor and Laufey challenged each other in the arena in individual feats of strength and skill. The sun was now high and Thor stood and wiped the sweat from his brow. He picked up the jug of water and tilted his head back to drench himself.

Loki sat in shock at what he was seeing. He glanced around to see if anyone else saw what he saw, but they didn’t. Loki looked on as he wished he was the water cascading over Thor’s muscular chest and down his abs.

Loki swallowed hard as he realised he now had his hands between his legs and was fondling his growing erection. He blushed and crossed his legs.

Two beautiful maidens rushed out to Thor to collect the pitcher and give him a towel to dry off. They were fixated as they wiped down his body.

Loki felt himself fuming as he grew increasingly jealous of the attention that Thor was not shunning. He was a pig, hungry for more. Laufey walked over to congratulate Thor and embraced him. Thor returned the hug and it seemed to linger too long for Loki’s liking too. Thor leaned back and smiled as they laughed.

Laufey looked up to see Loki hiding off to the side, but watching them. He then turned back to Thor and walked off with his arm over his shoulder, patting Thor’s chest.

Thor didn’t think too much of it as he was happy he won to contest. Laufey then stopped a few meters from the crowd and made sure Loki was watching. "Three cheers for Thor Odinson!" The crowd cheered with Laufey and he held Thor close before hoisting him up onto his shoulders. Thor cheered and Laufey held his thighs tight, under the guise of keeping him stable.

Loki gasped and stepped back as he saw Laufey’s hands seemingly wandering over Thor’s muscular legs. He grabbed his chest as he saw Thor lean down and grasped Laufey’s hands.

He then carried him through the hall and the crowd cheered them on. Laufey lowered Thor down and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Odinson, I think we need to get cleaned up before we attend the feast."

"Agreed. We should head to the bath house." Thor said without thinking. Laufey raised his eyebrow. Thor was playing into his hands.

"I think I need a massage and some wine to relax after that effort. You are a fierce competitor and you are worthy of being the next king of Asgard!" Laufey hugged him as he walked.

Thor smiled, he was hoping someone would notice that. He wondered if Laufey could help him become king and convince his father to step aside. "Bring wine!" Thor shouted to the servants who immediately complied. "Come! Let us to the bath house for some recuperation and ready ourselves for tonight’s feast."

The two walked drinking down the hall, still followed by a cheering crowd. Loki stood back and wiped his tears as he felt Thor was ignoring him. "Why would you write those things about us, and now you are going to the bath house with him!?"

__________-

Thor walked into the steam filled room and began to strip off. Laufey was a bit uncomfortable in the heat but he too began to strip off. Thor strutted up to the large pool and stepped down into the water. He stroked across to the side and sat on a large step. A servant walked over and handed him a goblet of wine and left the pitcher on a tray next to him.

Laufey stepped up slowly and Thor glanced up at his huge frame. Thor then found himself starring at his large penis. Of course it was in scale of his body. Thor swallowed and Laufey stepped down into the hot pool.

He knew Thor was checking him out, but he pretended it was no big deal. He sighed loudly, the water did feel great. He rested his elbows on the side of the pool and then took the goblet from the servant and raised his cup to Thor. "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks for not going easy on me." Thor joked.

Laufey sipped his drink and then placed it down. "Thor, please excuse the servants, I wish to discuss some important and politically sensitive items with you."

"Oh?" Thor felt privileged that a king of a realm would want his counsel. He smiled as it made him feel more like he should be king of Asgard. He dismissed the servants and refilled his cup. "Go on."

"It is your father. I know you care about him, and please do not take this this the wrong way.."

"King Laufey, if you have something to say, I will not hold it against you. Please speak freely." Thor was intrigued.

"He has sat on the throne for too long." Thor tried to internalise his smile.

"True. But before you continue. I must know. What is the bad blood between you and my father?" Thor felt safe about directly asking him.

"Oh. Well that may be something you should ask him." Laufey gave him a wry smile.

"No, I want your side, I don’t want lies." Thor moved closer.

"Well we were close, one time." Laufey felt a pang of regret. "I know it caused divisions… between him and Frigga." Thor gasped. How close was ‘close?’ he thought. "Truth is I hold him responsible for the death of my baby boy."

Thor looked at him in shock. "Baby?"

"I gave birth to a little boy and I put him in the temple to keep him safe. He was small for a Jotun, but he was still mine." Laufey visible saddened and Thor felt bad.

"How did he die?... wait..did you say ‘you’ gave birth?"

"Yes, Jotun males carry the child to term. At first I thought he perished as he was, in fact a runt. But when I saw the casket of winters was also taken, I knew he had been taken. I could no longer sense him." Laufey quickly sculled his drink and went to excuse himself when Thor grabbed his large arm.

"Please don’t go." Thor got him to sit back down. Laufey complied and pored himself another drink. "And you think my father was responsible?"

"Yes. He is. He was the only one who didn’t want the child to survive." Laufey grew uneasy. "Can we change the subject?"

"Ok. But I don’t know what to." Thor sat back. "I still don’t get your people. Males giving birth, anyone can sleep with anyone without it being against the law…" Thor lingered on that thought.

"What about you Odinson? Is that something you wished was not a law in Asgard?" Laufey tried to gauge his body language.

He was a bit shy. Did he admit to his father’s rival that he preferred the company of men? Despite the law? "To an extent."

"Would you turn down the affections of a man if it was not against the rules?" He reworded it.

Thor skulled his drink. "Yes." He then quickly blurted out. "I mean all the other realms have open acceptance or even tolerance of such things. Did you know on Midgard they now can marry?"

"They can on Jotunheim too." he kind of reminded him. Then he tested Thor. "But it is still illegal to breed with your own blood." he took a not so subtle stab at Thor and Loki’s relationship.

"What?"

"You are quite affectionate to your little brother." Laufey watch Thor squirm.

"We are close, he’s my brother." He tried to play it down.

"So you have never held his hand in anything more than just friendship?" Thor knew that Laufey must have seen them. "Thor, if you want to have a relationship with a man, that will not get you executed, I suggest you try to refrain from incest." He then decided another option. "Or did you only act that way because you are both like your father and knew you could not tell anyone, so you figured that it was the next best thing?"

"No, I … I love Loki yes. What do you mean we are both like our father… Odin.. like’s men? But he got mother pregnant."

"It does not mean he wouldn’t want to continue his line. Yes, your father would prefer to fuck a man rather than his wife. And yes, I believe that both of you have inherited that trait from him." Laufey moved close and cupped Thor’s cheek affectingly. "You don’t have to hide who you are on Jotunheim." he leaned in and kissed Thor’s cheek and then got up out of the bath. He began to dry himself and get dressed. Thor sat in shock.

Did he just proposition him? Thor sat in silence and watch Laufey approach the door he turned and then spoke. "But don’t bring your brother."

Thor knew it was wrong. Could this be his chance to have an open relationship with a man? Thor wondered if by siding with Laufey, and being his partner, would enrage Odin or show that he was able to unite the kingdoms?

He sat in the pool and stared at the closed door. He finished his wine and decided to go confront Odin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Thor marched proudly down the halls. He was sure this was the quickest way to be on the throne. He did know what kind of relationship he was to have with Laufey, and kept thinking about how he gave birth. Thor smiled and realised he would be the giver and Laufey the receiver.

Well he thought that. He marched into the throne room but his father was not there. This then gave him time to pause. He went to the back and headed into the private residence.

He walked into the bedroom to see his mother sitting on the balcony distressed. He didn’t really ‘do feelings’ but he didn’t want to see her upset. He approached her slowly. "Mother?"

"Oh Thor." she tried to pretend she was fine. "Where is your brother?"

"I didn’t know, he was watching me in the arena, but then I didn’t know where he ran off to. He has been a bit weird lately." Thor didn’t stop to think that he was the cause.

Frigga raised her eyebrow at that comment. "What are you doing here Thor?"

"I was looking for father. I want to ask him something." Thor didn’t know whether he should confront him about Laufey and what he had told him. He started to have second thoughts. He might just say he was going to Jotunheim and not give him all the details.

"He’s touring with the delegations, listening to their demands." She stood up and took a deep breath to feel stronger. "Now, if there is nothing else, I’m off to find your brother. I sense there is something wrong." she then glared at Thor. "You better not be the cause of his pain."

She strode out and Thor stepped back. He forgot that she was magically linked. And often could find Loki when he was hiding. But Thor felt a bit better as he knew Loki was happy last time he saw him.

_____-

Frigga placed her hands on Loki’s door and felt he had put on a ward spell. She broke it and walked in. she looked around and could see his large cupboard door slightly ajar. She walked over and slowly opened the door. Loki looked up through tears and she immediately dropped to her knees and pulled him in close. "Oh my baby! Who has hurt you?" she made that assumption as she knew it was usually the case he was upset over what someone had said or done to him.

He didn’t want to respond and sobbed into her neck as he clutched her dress. She stroked his hair and reassured him with soft whispers.

He calmed down and she pushed him back to see his face and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "Darling, what did your brother do?" She was clam and Loki didn’t want to maintain eye contact. "Loki?" She turned his chin back to face her. "Tell me."

"He doesn’t love me." Loki whined.

She was reassured by this comment as she knew that ‘loved’ was a bit too physical for her liking. "Loki, it is for the best. You should not be ..intimate.. with him." she found it hard to speak.

"Mother, I know it is wrong. But I don’t know why I want him to touch me. It’s like I don’t see him as my brother." Loki almost laughed. "Weird huh?"

She knew he didn’t know how right he was. "Loki be that as it may, you are not to even consider that two males should do such things, even if you were not related. So don’t redirect your affections to another man. I don’t want you banished."

"I don’t want to be banished. But I don’t like women. I have come to realise that."

She sighed. "Look, maybe if you go on an adventure to another realm where it is accepted." She stroked his hair and he smiled.

"Do you think father will let me go?"

"I will explain it to him so he doesn’t question what you are doing." She gave him a hug and they stood up. He exhaled and looked to her for answers.

"I don’t really know where I should go. I know Jotunheim is ok with same-sex relationships, but I don’t really want to be close to King Laufey, he gives me the creeps… plus…" Loki felt he could tell her. "I don’t like him for other reasons."

Frigga swallowed and feared that Laufey had figured out Loki was his or that Loki was Jotun. "Oh? And why is that?" she played coy.

"It’s Thor. Well I think Laufey and Thor are …well.. They like.. " Loki felt pain in his chest. "Lovers!" he blurted out and hugged Frigga. She comforted him and her heart sank to. "Now I know what he meant when he was speaking to Fabauti!"

"What did he say?"

Loki sniffed and took a deep breath. He looked into her eyes. "He said he knew a secret. That the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, in the house of Odin. Does that mean he knows about me and Thor and how we would rather pollinate fruit of the same tree?"

She didn’t really want to correct him. "Not really Loki. It means something like that." She sighed. "Look, don’t worry about Thor and Laufey. But you should kind of take his lead and find a male you can’t express yourself with. Maybe try on Midgard. They are quiet an open society there."

"I don’t know. I guess I could go and see what it’s like." Loki agreed reluctantly. She walked him to the door and the kissed him good night. "Good night mother. Thank you."

______-

Frigga walked down the hall with some questions she didn’t want asked, but she knew that Laufey meant about Thor and her husband. She hesitated outside her own room. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She saw Odin inside and she stood quiet.

"Is there something you want to say wife?" he looked up a bit angry.

"It’s your son, Thor."

"Thor? What about him"

"He, he is involved with King Laufey." She tried to hold her composure. Odin looked up at her and paused. How much did she know about his past. She knew Odin’s mother was Jotun.

"Involved." he didn’t ask a question. "Laufey…. Well that is something." He said calmly. He was fuming inside. Frigga approached him.

"Can you enlighten me on why this is a concern?"

He realised he should come clean about some things if he wanted her on his side. "Frigga come sit down." he sighed and sat down on the couch. She said next to him concerned. "I should start with, well, I’m not surprised. Thor… well he was always sleeping around with any maiden in close proximity to himself. I never really concerned myself."

"Oh, well I know that."

"Thor has a side that is not accepted in Asgard. If he is ‘involved’ with Laufey, well I know he is probably acting on something that is in my blood, in my instincts. You know my mother was Jotun, well the desires of her people are ones that I have felt as a young man."

Frigga tried to be strong but she was beginning to realise that Loki’s comment about the apple falling from the tree. "Odin, what are you saying?"

"When I was younger, I was acting on those instincts, I had acted on my desires for being with another man, a Jotun man." He broke eye contact with her. "I was in a relationship with Laufey." She shook her head. She realised all the hostility between them was more personal than anyone in the 9 knew.

"When did this happen?" She was thinking back about all the conversations about Laufey. Then her thoughts turned to Loki.

"We had been fighting for an awhile."

She hesitated. "Is this over Loki?"

"Yes."

"Is he Laufey’s?" She worried for Loki.

"Yes." Odin said softly. "He wasn’t some Jotun baby I found abandoned. I knew who his father was."

Frigga worried. "Is this why you picked Loki? As some sort of ransom to Laufey?" She grew angry. "Loki needs to know that we are not his parents and what you have planned to him."

"Frigga…" he took her hand. "I need to clarify some things, then tell me whether I should tell Loki everything."

"Ok."

"Yes, you are correct in saying Loki is not your biological son. But as much as I am in denial, he is the product of mine and Laufey’s union."

Frigga shook her head. "You cheated on me? And Loki is the result?" She was worried now, and was beginning to understand why he had kept this a secret.

"I didn’t know Laufey was pregnant, he held it over me, that’s why we began feuding. He wanted to keep the baby, and I didn’t." Odin admitted.

"But…" she then made a realisation. "You were already married to me, Thor was not yet born, but you had been married to me for a number of years when the war with Jotunheim started!" She stood up and slapped him. "How dare you! All these years you knew Loki was your son, but you treated him like shit! Were you just taking out your frustrations on him cause you never wanted him?" She yelled. "Did you ever love him?" She stepped back and didn’t really want to hear the answer.

He paused and then avoided her gaze. "No… He was a bad point in my life and I don’t really know why I let him live. Maybe out of spite, I would get him to hate Laufey then tell him that he was his father."

She couldn’t believe he would do something so manipulative. She ran from the room, she couldn’t be there, near him. Frigga stopped when she got to her private garden. She leaned on a pillar and wiped her tears. She felt so bad and didn’t know how or if she should tell Loki. She knew he had a right to know, at least that he was not Aseir. She knew it would devastate Loki and drive further division between him and Odin.

She slowly walked over to a bench and sat down amongst all the flowers. She picked one and smelt it. She hoped the fragrance would clear her mind.

"Mother?" Loki interrupted her and she sat startled.

"Oh Loki." she tried to compose herself. He sat down beside her.

"Mother what’s wrong?"

"Don’t worry darling." she patted his leg.

"Please, you comfort me, let me help you for once." he smiled and put his hand over hers and squeezed. She looked up and took a deep breath.

"Loki there are some things I need to talk to you about."

_______-

Loki sat in tears, shaking his head. "No mumma…" he begged. The then thought she was lying and stood up more angry than he had ever been. "I don’t belive you! Why are you lying to me!" he screamed. He then sent a blast of ice that destroyed a small shrub near her.

He looked down at his hands and then back to his mother’s fearful face. "Im sorry.." he sobbed then ran off.

"Loki wait!" she called after him.

Thor came running to his mother’s voice. She glared at him. "Mother? What is going on? Who destroyed that tree?"

"nothing you should concern yourself with." she composed herself and was trying to be cold and distant.

"It’s Loki isn’t it?"

"Yes." she softly said.

"I don’t think he wants me to be king." Thor admitted.

"No. he doesn’t." She turned back to her son and realised she had no right to be angry at him. He didn’t know the truth about Loki.

"He is jealous and wants it for himself." Thor scoff, like Loki even was worthy!

"No. he wants it cause you want it. He doesn’t really care." She placed her hands on Thor’s arms and then pulled him in a hug. "I’m sorry I was angry at you. It wasn’t your fault. I love you darling."

"Mother, what is going on? Where is Loki?"

"Leave him be. Let’s plant your adventure. Will the warriors 3 and Sif go with you to Jotunheim?" She walked him out of the garden.

"I haven’t asked them. But I’m sure they would like to travel."

__________-

Loki ran around his room breaking things in a tantrum. He pulled the sheets from his bed and screamed. He then was about to cast a spell when he felt his Sedir drain. He turned to see Odin.

Loki wanted to hurt him. "You lied to me!" he screamed with tear filled eyes.

Odin realised Frigga must have told him of his past. "No. I just kept you safe."

"How?" Loki gasped. He let his tears flow unabated. "What, from Laufey? I’m a Frost Giant! You didn’t think this would not start another war? You could have told me." Loki marched up to him.

"What did your mother tell you?"

"Enough." Loki grabbed Odin’s arm and Odin could see Loki’s hand turning blue, trying to leach a spell onto Odin. He then copped a whack and fell back. Loki stood defiantly. "She told me she didn’t birth me, that I am Laufey’s son… and you wanted to kill me rather than raise me."

Odin stood silent, he was surprised.

"Well Odin? Can I assume that is why you have not favoured me at all? Why only the child that looks like you is worthy of your love?" Loki then turned to his cracked mirror. Then softly spoke as he analysed himself. "I have black hair, and scrawny like a female. I look nothing like Thor… the man I thought was my brother."

Loki was beginning to understand why he didn’t think his feelings for Thor were wrong. He smiled a bit, knowing that it wasn’t incest. It was a deeper thing they both felt. The he stopped and grew angry again. Did Thor know he wasn’t Aesir, is that why he could have sex with him? Loki tuned and went for Odin.

"I hate you! I wish you were dead!" he went to strike, but he was intercepted but Thor grabbing him.

"No Loki." he calmly said. Loki shook his arm free and glared at them both.

"I hate you too! You knew didn’t you? You knew I was different!" Loki screamed and ran out of Odin’s range. As soon as he felt his power return, he dove through a portal. He didn’t care where, as long as it was away from Asgard.

Thor turned to Odin. "Father? What is Loki upset about?"

Frigga walked over, she heard what was said. "Thor, Loki will be fine. I will calm him down."

"What is he upset about?" Thor took her hand and shook it. "Mother please!"

She didn’t want him to know the truth, that Loki was not her son. She shook her head and Odin saw she couldn’t deal with this. He walked her out.

"Father?" Thor followed. "What aren’t you saying?"

Odin turned slightly and boomed. "Just stay away from Loki. I do not want to hear of you hurting him again."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Loki landed on a place unfamiliar. It was Midgard. He looked up at the bright sun. He was stressed and couldn’t calm himself. He realised he was nowhere near any people. Loki snorted a laugh. "I seemed to have isolated myself not only from my realm, but from anyone on this one too!" he slowly got calm and then closed his eyes. He opened a portal to a more populated area.

Loki used a glamor to hide his armour. He walked up the street and saw lots of people coming and going. This was a busy place this, this.. He looked up and read a shop sign. "Bay area dinner." he then looked over to see a large fort on an island. He was in San Francisco.

The sun was starting to set and Loki was getting a bit hungry. He could smell and hear feasting. He walked briskly down a side street to be welcomed by the party atmosphere. There were street side restaurants and food vendors. The streets were packed. People were dancing to music blaring out of different buildings.

Loki felt his tummy rumble and watched some people hand paper over to get food. He knew about these sort of financial customs. He had no need for them on Asgard. He then conjured up some fifties and handed one the vendor and pointed to the picture of a burger.

Loki scoff the food. It was good. He looked up as his hunger began to subside. He paused mid bite as he saw something he had only heard of. It was true. His mother was right about Midgard.

Loki smiled and wiped his mouth as he saw many couples around eating and dancing. But most of them were of the same sex. Loki then caught himself staring at a couple of men sharing a romantic dinner. They were holding hands across the table. One had short brown hair and was burly, the other had short dark hair and a beard. They then leaned in for a simple kiss before departing the table hand in hand.

Loki felt sad and missed Thor. He threw out the rest of his burger. He began to walk the street and wished he was born here. At least he could have experienced this his whole life. Instead of a prolonged absence of love. A man came up to him, seeing he was sad.

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" he smiled and Loki looked at him. He seemed genuine.

"I just.. never knew a place like this existed." he wiped his face.

The man seemed to understand. "Oh, you just were recently outed huh?" he looked down the street. "Well there will defiantly be someone like minded here." he then turned back and tried to make Loki feel better. "Look, some people are in denial a long time, some come from families who taught them homosexuality is wrong, only to find out they are the thing that they were taught to hate."

Those words rang so true for Loki. "Even on Midgard? Where you are free to be with people of the same sex without fear of banishment?"

"Banishment? Midgard? Look I don’t know where you are from, but yes, not this whole world accepts gays, but there are a lot of places that are safe." he then gestured down the street. He then held out his hand to shake Loki’s. "I’m Chris, what is your name?"

"Loki."

"Loki? That’s a weird name! well you will fit in quite well. Oh, nice suit. Is it Armani?" The man patted Loki’s chest.

"Huh? I don’t know, I just put it on." Loki didn’t care, but it apparently meant something to this mortal. Loki looked at the man now that his head was a bit clearer. He was big, like he worked out. He had light brown hair and a neatly trimmed beared. He was dressed a lot more casually than Loki. He sort of reminded him of Thor.

"So you are the kind of guy that has lots of nice things that he doesn’t care how much they cost? I bet you live in a big house too." he sort of laughed.

Loki looked puzzled. He wasn’t sure if he was joking. "Huh? Yeah, my bedroom is bigger than this restaurant." Loki didn’t sound condescending, he just stated facts. "I think it too big. Or there is not enough things in it. I mean, its 15 steps from my door to my bed, and another 15 to the bathroom."

"Shit! That sounds bigger than my hotel room!" the man laughed. "Hey can I buy you a drink?"

"You have to pay for drinks here?" Loki said confused. The man laughed.

"I like you Loki!"

Loki smiled. "I like you too Chris." Loki was being polite, but the gay men here were very forward about their sexuality and the intentions to sleep with anyone that showed them an interest.

"Hey, let’s go in here." Chris took Loki’s hand and lead him into a night club. It was loud and there were people dancing like they were having sex. Loki’s heart raced. He was excited.

Chris dragged him up to the bar and grabbed them drinks. He handed one to Loki. "Bottoms up!" he cheered.

"Ok." Loki didn’t get that he was probably referring to Loki’s bottom. Chris skulled his drink and Loki stopped sipping and put his glass down.

"Not to your tastes?" he pointed to the liquor.

Loki didn’t mind it, it was a bit bland. "What? Oh, no, I was just enjoying it. It taste good." Loki felt like he was shouting over the music. Then Chris grabbed his collar and pulled him in close.

"Let me see." He then planted a deep kiss on Loki. He leaned back and licked his lips. "yep, it tastes better on you."

Loki was in shock. He held his shaking fingers to his trembling lips. He had never felt like this. A stranger kissing him so passionary.

"Hey Loki, what’s wrong? You act like I’m the first guy you kissed!" he joked.

Then Loki softly said. "the second." but his voice was drowned out by the music. Chris took Loki’s hand and dragged him through to the back. They pushed through the doors and the music was subdued. They could still hear the base, but they could talk without shouting here. Chris lead Loki down the hall.

Loki blushed as he saw men in couples, leaning against the wall and kissing, fondling, even giving a blowjob. Loki turned to see this strange sight and Chris stopped. He was beginning to realise this was all new to Loki. He then smiled and pulled him into a stall. Chris pulled down his pants slightly and whipped out his semi. He stroked it a bit then let it hang.

Loki swallowed hard. He couldn’t help but stare at the fat uncut meat. Chris then grabbed Loki by the side of his head and kissed him deeply. Loki didn’t know where to put his hands, and kept them by his side. He could feel Chris’s erection pushing against his groin.

He broke off the kiss and put his large hands on Loki’s shoulders. He then began to push down. Chris then smiled. "Suck my cock."

Loki didn’t like this. This guy wanted him to do sexual things and he didn’t know him. He was strong and Loki suddenly found himself on his knees. He was in too much shock to use his spell. But there was something else. Loki then thought back to the drink. There must have been something in it.

He felt a bit weird. Tingling and woozy. He then had Chris grab his hair and yank his head back. His other hand on his cock, now about to force it in Loki’s mouth. Loki began to shake and then knew he would have to get rid of the poison if he was to get away.

He lurched forward and vomited, mostly in the toilet bowl. Loki breathed a sigh of relief that he had something to eat earlier. Chris jumped back.

"Whoa!" Loki grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth off and slowly staggered to his feet.

"Sorry, I haven’t been feeling well lately." Loki faked. Chris still had his hand on his erection, softly stroking it. He was disappointed but kinda understanding. Chris tried a different tactic.

"Hey you want to go back you your place and hang out? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Chris figured if this guy is loaded then he would be an easy mark to rob. Or even get him to give him money out of black mail.

Loki walked out of the stall still having difficulty using his magic. He listened to the conversations as they walked down the hall. The men all here seemed to be hooking up really easily.

"Chris, how do you know that I liked men?"

"Well you are in the gay part of town and guys here are only here for one thing. To hook up. No strings attached."

"No strings?"

"Yeah, just a fuck not a relationship."

"Oh." This disappointed Loki. "How do you meet guys who want a relationship then?"

"Dunno, I’ve never bothered. But figure here during the day you would have those types, chances are they are all in a relationship already." Chris took Loki out the back and looked up the street. "So where is your nice car?"

"Car?"

"Don’t you have some high end set of wheels?" Chris prompted him. Loki then felt his Sedir getting stronger. Not enough to teleport but enough for small illusions. They walled up the alley and Loki moved his hand. As they rounded a corner a bomb of a car appeared as a McLaren. Loki opened the door and then tossed the fake keys to Chris. "Do you want to drive?"

"Fuck yes!"

Loki didn’t want to drive, mostly cause he didn’t know how. He didn’t know this realm. Chris jumped in and the car roared. They drove off through the crowd streets. "So Loki, where am I going?"

"How about some look out or something?"

"I know just the place." Chris enjoyed driving the car. He drove a short way to a cliff overlooking the beach. It was a cloudy night, but it was hot and humid. Loki exhaled uneasy. He second guessed having a suit. Despite looking good, it was not practical. He then thought about why he wasn’t too concerned with cold and how the heat always bugged him. He smirked to himself as he made the connection about being Jotun. And how sometimes Thor joked about that as Loki was never affected like he was.

Loki then felt sad. He missed Thor. He looked up at Chris who seemed to be a mortal version. He wondered if he only accepted his proposition cause he looked like his brother. Chris opened the door and stretched. "Come out here Loki."

He walked over to the cement barricade that was the wall. He placed his hands on it and glanced around at the thunder. He hoped it was cause of Thor. Before he knew it Chris had grabbed him and was pulling at his pants. "Hurry up and on your knees. I have a cock that needs satisfying." Loki turned stunned and then coped a punch to the head.

He blacked out, but only for a second.

He woke with his face in the dirt. He groaned as he felt he was in pain. He felt Chris’s hands tight on hair. He yanked him up and then shoved his cock in his mouth. Loki wanted to fight. He didn’t like this. He pushed against him and his screams of protest were muffled.

"Take it! Fucking whore!" Chris forced himself in deep and Loki gags again. He was about to vomit. Chris groaned as he came. Loki cried as he felt the hot fluid force down his throat. He couldn’t breathe. Chris shoved him off and Loki fell back on his ass and then turned to throw up. His eyes and nose were running from choking.

He was distressed. Chris shoved his cock away and laughed. "Thanks for the car!" he then jumped in the McLaren and drove off in a hail of dirt. Loki pulled back all his Sedir and the illusion disappeared and Chris didn’t realise, then the car was a bomb. He pulled up suddenly and jumped out. "What the hell?" he left the car and ran back towards the park where Loki was.

Loki crawled away on his hands and knees. He slowly stood up and made his way to a tap to wash his face. He cried as he tried to get the taste of vomit and cum out of his mouth.

"Thor! Please help me!" He cried out.

Just as Chris neared the park a beam of light shot down and engulf Loki. Then they were both gone.

_______-

Loki landed in the observatory and found he was in Thor’s arms. "Brother?"

"You are safe now Loki." Thor carried him out. He then looked down. "hey what is with the suit? Trying to be mortal?" he joked.

He flew him back to the palace. Frigga rushed over and placed her hands on Loki and immediately began to heal him.

Thor dissuaded her.

"Mother, wait till I put him in his bed and you can then heal him."

"Oh my baby!" She cried. Thor put him down and pulled the sheets up. Frigga kissed his forehead and Loki drifted off to sleep.

"Mother I don’t think Loki should be alone."

"I know, but with all that is going on, I don’t know if that person should be you." She was hesitant.

______-

Frigga stayed with Loki and Thor grumbled as he headed off. He didn’t understand what the problem was. He went to confront Laufey. He headed to the observatory and landed hard on Jotunheim. He spun up Mjolnir and flew straight to the palace.

Laufey sat relaxed on his throne as Thor walked in before him. Laufey gestured to those in the hall. "Leave us." Thor walked up to him and bowed.

"King Laufey, I need to speak with you."

"I was wondering when you would come." He beckoned him over.

"My parents are feuding, and it has something to do with you. I want to know." Thor demanded.

"Well little princeling, what have you heard?"

"I don’t know, but whatever it was, Loki was really upset and ran away. He is afraid of you for some reason." Laufey stood sharply.

"Loki?" HE gasped as he walked slowly towards Thor. "Loki, is…" he gasped. He then realised that the strange feeling he got from Loki was cause he was Jotun. "My son…"

"What?" Thor didn’t understand.

"Loki, that what I could sense, he is Jotun. Odin didn’t kill my son, he raised him as his own!" Laufey shot a bolt of ice into the wall and it crumbled. Thor stood strong with Mjolnir.

"Loki is a frost giant? No he can’t be he is my brother…" Thor began to think of all those things, Loki not be bothered by the cold, his magical gift. How he was so different from Thor. The secrets, they weren’t about Thor, it was about Loki.

Thor then gasped, he wasn’t related, that’s why he felt safe with Loki, why he could love him as he did. It wasn’t incest. Loki now knew. He had to tell him that it was ok they could be together. But now Laufey was about to go to war with Asgard.

Thor raced out of the palace and the Bifrost drew him back to Asgard.

_________-

Loki ran behind Odin as he pulled Gungir out of the panel. The observatory wound down and Odin was pissed. Thor ran up to him angry.

"Father!"

He copped a blast from his spear and fell back. Loki went to intervene. "Father!" he was met with a growl and a clenched fist.

"No!"

Thor stood cautiously with Mjolnir in hand. "Thor, Odinson, you have betrayed your people and the people who love you and set us on a path of war!"

"War? This war was started by your hand not mine!"

Loki stood afraid of what would happen. The Bifrost spun up and Odin drew Mjolnir from Thor. "I now take from you your power and banish you from Asgard forever!" he sent a blast at him and he fell back through the portal. Loki ran towards him but Odin grabbed his arm.

"Father please!"

"No!" he yanked him back. Loki began to cry. "You are to remain in the dungeons for the rest of your days!"

"But why?" Loki begged.

"I should have killed you when I found you. But Frigga loves you for some reason, so to keep her close, I keep you alive, but you will never see her again." He threw Loki to the guards. "Take him away!"

"Father please! I haven’t done anything wrong!"

"You seduced your brother and caused him to put Jotunheim against us!"

 


End file.
